


Drabble Race

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the Drabble race hosted by the Darcyverse discord server.Prompt 1: “Wear it if you want to.”Prompt 2: “You never said there’d be dragons.”Prompt 3: Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay & The AmericansPrompt 4: Go All The Way by RaspberriesPrompt 5: Moonage Daydream by David BowiePrompt 6: O-o-h Child by Five StairstepsPrompt 7: Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Darcy/Loki - “Wear it if you want to.”

It was a Saturday afternoon and Darcy was cleaning up the apartment when something shiny caught her eye under a discarded jacket. She found the shiny, picked it up and smiled to herself before placing it upon her head. She continued cleaning, when someone chuckled from the doorway. She started for a second, before looking at Loki standing in the doorway staring at her. She grinned, “How do I look? Should I take it off?” Darcy said, pointing at the helmet on her head. Loki smiled back at her, “I think you look ravishing with my helmet on.” He said, approaching her. “Wear it if you want to.” He said before bringing his head down to meet her lips.


	2. Darcy/Bucky - “Wear it if you want to.”

Darcy was cooking breakfast at the stove when arms wrapped around her waist and someone began nibbling at her neck. She smiled, moaning a little as she tried to focus on the bacon. “You’re wearing my shirt.” Bucky said, nuzzling her neck. “I’m sorry, do you want me to take it off?” Darcy said, looking to him. He smiled, “Wear it if you want to.” Bucky said. “It looks really good on you.” She grinned going back to making the food as Bucky, continued lavishing her neck with kisses. She hummed in contentment.


	3. Darcy/Loki - “You never said there’d be dragons.”

Darcy was running through the streets, getting winded when Loki grasped her arm to pull her a long. “You never said there’d be dragons!” Darcy exclaimed trying to keep up. “Well, when I opened the portal I wasn’t expecting dragons either.” Loki said, keeping pace. They turned down another street the roars and chaos seeming to become more and more distant as they moved. After it seemed enough distance was put between them and the dragons, Loki stopped her. “I think you’ll be safe here.” He said, looking thoughtful. “From the dragons! Why are there dragons?!” Darcy said, eyes wide. “That’s something I am going to find out.” He said, before giving her a quick kiss and disappearing.


	4. Darcy & Jane - “You never said there’d be dragons.”

Jane was doing Science! And opening what she thought were safe portals. Darcy was keeping her distance, when the portal opened and they were greeting with deafening roars. Darcy looked through the portal getting a glimpse at a giant winged beast. “Uh, Jane, you never said there’d be dragons!” Darcy exclaimed. “Turn it off!” She yelled over the roars. Jane panicked searching for the switch and barely making it before the dragon could get out of the portal. Darcy and Jane looked at each other. Darcy spoke first, “I thought you were making a portal to Alfheim, I don’t think Alfheim has dragons Jane!” Jane stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before saying, “I don’t think that was Alfheim.”


	5. Darcy/Carol - Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay & The Americans

“What are you listening to?” Carol asked eyebrows scrunched. Carol had walked into Darcy’s office in the lab. 

“Oh, it’s a song that Quill had on his Zune. I really liked it so added it to my playlist. It’s called Come A Little Bit Closer?” Darcy said. 

“I like it. Very upbeat.” Carol said smiling. 

“I agree. I could make you a playlist?” Darcy smiled back at Carol.

“I think I’d like that.” Carol winked at her. Darcy’s cheeks heated up and she ducked her head.

“Great! I have an idea of what I’ll put on it.” She looked back up to meet Carol’s eyes.

“I can’t wait. I’ll see you around, Darcy.” 

“See you around.” Darcy couldn’t keep the smile off her face the rest of the day.


	6. Darcy/Carol - Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay & The Americans

“Dance with me.” Darcy put a hand out to Carol. Darcy had approached Carol, who was sitting on a couch. 

They were at a party for the Avengers and Darcy was really feeling the song and wanted to dance with her girlfriend. 

“Sure thing.” Carol put her hand in Darcy’s and without letting Darcy take any of her weight, rose up. 

Darcy laced their fingers and pulled her to the makeshift dance floor that was set up for the party. 

The song was upbeat and a bit older. They danced to the beat, both smiling the biggest smiles, Darcy singing along to the words. They didn’t care if anyone was watching them. They were having a great time.


	7. Darcy/Bucky - Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay & The Americans

Darcy put her hand out to Bucky as she sang along with the song “Come a little bit closer. You’re my kind of man.”

Bucky couldn’t help the big smile that graced his face as he accepted her hand and then pulled her into his arms. 

She squeaked at the sudden contact, but got her bearings back and looked him straight in the eye as she continued singing, “I’m all alone. And the night is so long.” 

Bucky laughed joyously, enjoying the impromptu performance in their own apartment. Before Darcy could continue singing, he leaned down and kissed her.


	8. Darcy/Carol - Go All The Way by Raspberries

Darcy and Carol were having a great first date. They’d had dinner at a not overly nice restaurant that had amazing food and now they were walking through a nearby park holding hands. Darcy had butterflies in her stomach and was definitely feeling sparks with how things were going. They were holding an easy conversation. They found a bench and sat down. The sun was beginning to set and Carol pulled Darcy in close. Darcy liked the warmth. 

“Can I kiss you?” Carol was looking at Darcy’s mouth and Darcy felt her heart speed up. 

“Yes.” Darcy breathed. Carol leaned down and brought their lips together.


	9. Darcy/Bucky - Go All The Way by Raspberries

Darcy had been captured. The goons had mistaken her for Jane and captured her and held her in their dumb lair that was obviously the basement of a building. Darcy wasn’t super worried. She was able to use her tracker to get off a signal that something was wrong. She was thankful that her boyfriend and the rest of the Avengers took her safety seriously. She had just wanted to get some fancy cupcakes and now this happened. When she started to hear booms from up the stairwell, she couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. The goon in the room with her, turned white but raised their gun at the door. It wasn’t long that the door was being busted open and in a blink the goon was down, and Darcy was watching her glorious boyfriend murder strutting towards her looking very serious. She knew he was worried. Her heart leapt as he approached her. He immediately cut the ropes from her wrists and pulled her into his arms, checking her over.

“Are you okay?” Bucky’s face looked concerned as he looked over her body. 

Darcy melted into his arms. “I’m fine.” She said, reassuringly. 

“I was so worried about you.” He pulled her close into a hug. 

“I love you.” She whispered. She didn’t know what else to say or how to make sure he knew she was okay. 

Bucky pulled back to look her in the eyes, he smiled. “I love you too.” Then he crushed their lips together, putting his love and happiness that she was okay into a kiss.


	10. Darcy/Carol - Moonage Day by David Bowie

“Hey Darcy?” Jane was doing her best to get Darcy’s attention. Darcy looked to just be staring into space. Jane didn’t get a reply.

“Darcy!” Jane said louder.

Darcy jumped at the sound, Jane felt a bit bad for interrupting Darcy’s thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Darcy said, eyes wide.

“What are you thinking about? You were really spaced out there for a minute.” Jane asked.

“Carol and her amazing arms and her smile?” Darcy looks a bit dreamy.

“I know you’ve got a crush, but could you maybe save it for after work?” Jane gave her a small smile.

“She’s just…” Darcy sighs, “So incredible and I want her to bench press me.” 

Jane can’t help but giggle at how smitten her lab assistant is.


	11. Darcy/Carol - Moonage Daydream by David Bowie

“Carol?”

“Yeah, Darce?”

They’re cuddled on the couch watching some movie Carol hadn’t seen before. 

“Press your space face close to mine, love.” Darcy grinned. 

“Are you quoting David Bowie at me?” Carol can’t help her own smile on her face.

“Sure thing, babe. But I was trying to be sly and ask for a kiss.” Darcy moves her head closer to Carol’s. Carol can smell the red licorice on Darcy’s breath. 

“Well, it was a good attempt.” Carol moves her head back. Darcy groans. 

“Please, love of my life. I didn’t mean to eat the last piece of licorice! May I give you an apology kiss?” Darcy looks a bit sad.

“Alright, I will accept apology kisses and some of those brownies I really like.” Carol leans in and brushes her lips against Darcy’s, sealing the deal.


	12. Darcy/Bucky - O-o-h Child by Five Stairsteps

The weather was beautiful and Darcy was wanting to get out. Bucky had gotten back from a mission a couple days prior and seemed to be down, holing himself up in their apartment not wanting to leave. 

“Bucky, babe. I know the last mission was rough, but maybe we should go out and get some fresh air? Just the two of us?” Darcy asked him gently, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

Bucky was currently curled up in a blanket burrito on their bed. 

“Okay.” He whispered, meeting her eyes. “I think that would be good.” He slowly unwound himself from the blankets and got up. Darcy was happy she could be there for him and make sure he was okay.


	13. Darcy/Carol - O-o-h Child by Five Stairsteps

Darcy woke up to the sounds of music and the smell of food cooking. She was a bit confused for a moment, but got herself out of bed grabbing one of Carol’s discarded shirts and putting it on. They’d been dating for a few weeks now and this was the first time Darcy had stayed the night at Carol’s place. 

Darcy slowly made her way into the kitchen and could see Carol’s back. She was wearing a t-shirt and some pajama pants and was clearly making pancakes. Darcy could hear Carol humming along to the song. Darcy walked up behind Carol, wrapping her arms around her waist and tipping up on her tiptoes to rest her chin on Carol’s shoulder. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Carol hummed as she flipped a pancake. 

“You know, you make my world brighter.” Darcy said, moving her face to place a kiss on Carol’s neck. Carol moved the pancake from the pan and turned into Darcy’s embrace. She had a big smile on her face as she moved her head down to meet Darcy’s lip in a kiss.

“You brighten my life too.” Carol said between kisses. Darcy melted.


	14. Darcy/Carol - Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum

Carol was flying into the compound landing near the cute lab manager who seemed to be drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the good weather. Carol smiled at her, the lab manager smiled back. Carol thought her smile was really great.

“Good morning.” Carol said. She was really interested in the lab manager. They hadn’t been introduced yet, but now seemed like as good of time as any. 

“Uh, good morning!” The other woman said, ducking her head still smiling. 

“I’m Carol. Carol Danvers. I haven’t gotten your name?” Carol said.

“Oh! I’m Darcy. Darcy Lewis. It’s so nice to meet you! I love how you glow and fly, it’s really neat!” Darcy said, brightening up with her introduction. 

“Thank you, I hope I can see you around some time?” Carol asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Darcy gave her that smile again and Carol felt her heartbeat speed up.


	15. Darcy/Bucky - Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum

“This song is about death.” Bucky said, interrupting Darcy’s thoughts as she worked. She hadn’t heard him enter her office. But he was sneaky like that and unless he wanted to be heard, he was very silent. Just like Nat. They both needed bells, Darcy thought. 

“Oh, Spririt in th Sky? Yeah, it is. Have you not heard it before?” Darcy asked as she looked up from her document. Bucky gave her a lopsided smile.

“Uh, no. I haven’t listened to a lot of, um, newer music?” He said, eyebrows scrunching.

“We could listen to music together, if that’s something you would be into?” Darcy asked, biting her lip. She had a crush on the guy and if he wanted to spend time with her, she wouldn’t say no.

His face lit up. “Yeah, i’d really enjoy that. Thank you! Would you be available tonight? If you introduce me to new music, I could teach you how we used to dance?” 

It was Darcy’s turn to smile big, “I am definitely available tonight, want to meet at my place at 7? I could make us dinner?”

“I’ll see you then.” He said and winked at her. Darcy was beyond excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
